1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for controlling the thrombogenicity of vascular graft prostheses and relates, more particularly, to a method for controlling the thrombogenicity of vascular graft prostheses by rendering the surface charge of the internal surfaces of prostheses more negative or more positive in instances where clotting is sought to be reduced or increased.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to prepare vascular graft prostheses from collagen materials. Such prostheses are in fact available commercially from Johnson and Johnson of New Brunswick, N.J. Pertinent material will be found in the following publications:
Wesolowski, S. A.: The healing of Vascular prostheses, Surgery 57:319, 1965.
Wesolowski, S. A.: Fries, C. C., Domingo, R. T., Fox, L. M. and Sawyer, P. N.: Fate of simple and compound arterial prostheses: Experimental and human observations. In: Fundamentals of Vascular Grafting. McGraw-Hill, New York, 1963, pp. 252-268.
Wesolowski, S. A.: Hennigar, G. R., Rox, L. M., Fries, C. C., and Sauvage, L. R.: Factors contributing to long term failure in human vascular prosthetic grafts. Presented at Symposium on Late Results of Arterial Reconstruction. International Cardiovascular Society Meeting, Rome, September, 1963. J. Cardiov. Surg. 5:44 1964.
Sawyer, P. N., and Pate, J. W.: A study of electrical potential differences across the normal aorta and aortic grafts of dogs. Research Report NM 007081, 10.06. Naval Medical Research Institute, Bethesda, Md., 1953.
Sawyer, P. N., and Pate, J. W.: Bioelectric phenomena as etiologic factors in intravascular thrombosis. Amer. J. Physiol. 175:103, 1953.
Williams, R. D., and Carey, L. C.: Studies in the production of standard venous thrombosis. Ann. Surg. 149:381, 1959.
Schwartz, S. I., and Robinson, J. W.: Prevention of thrombosis with the use of a negative electric current. Surg. Forum 12:46, 1961.
Sadd, J. R., Koepke, D. E., Daggett, R. L., Zarnsdorff, W. C., Young, W. P., and Gott, V. L.: Relative ability of different conductive surfaces to repel clot formation on intravascular prostheses. Surg. Forum 12:252, 1961.
Means, G. E., and Feeney, R. E.: Chemical Modification of Proteins, Holden-Day, Inc., San Francisco, Calif. 1971, pp. 144-148.